


Солнце взойдет

by son_karla



Category: Fitz and the Fool Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_karla/pseuds/son_karla
Summary: вариация на тему ссоры Шута и Фитца.Шут провоцирует Фитца, не со зла, а так –  мимоходом, по причине самое себя. допустим, что Фитц –  реагирует, допустим, что ему есть до этого дело.





	Солнце взойдет

_«луч солнца золотого тьмы скрыла пелена»_

  
  
*  
  
Ты просыпаешься с солнцем, сладко потягиваясь в прозрачных слепящих лучах, я не вижу тебя, но слышу. Я уже принес воды для тебя и стою под твоей дверью, готовый служить тебе, пока ты перекатываешься на живот и вонзаешься острым подбородком в подмятую руками подушку.   
  
Ты смотришь в окно, но когда я вхожу, поворачиваешься ко мне. Я не хочу знать, не хочу ничего знать, и выливаю воду в ванну, выплескивая прозрачное серебро на дно, не желая думать о том, как это корыто касается твоей оголенной кожи… Я выхожу, не взглянув на тебя.   
  
Ты уже одет, когда я возвращаюсь, ты перетягиваешь кушак халата, и шелковые полы его прилипают к твоему телу так…  
  
Знаешь ли ты, мой лорд, как начинается мой день?   
  
*   
  
Что ты там делаешь? Я не слышу всплесков воды. Только когда она принимает тебя, поднимаясь к груди, а потом… все замирает. Тишина стоит такая, словно тебя и вообще нет.   
  
Первый раз я подхожу к твоей двери, второй – бросаюсь, странная тревога бьется во мне, я почти готов открыть эту дверь… но ты вдруг поднимаешься – я слышу это по звону возвращающихся капель, которые бегут по твоим рукам и ногам…   
  
Эль, у меня в животе так вспыхивает, что я чувствую боль.   
  
Я не хочу.   
  
Ничего.   
  
*  
  
Когда я возвращаюсь – тебя уже нет. Я знаю это, просто переступив порог. Я чувствую, как стены комнат опустели без тебя, истончились, точно сухие оболочки жуков. Я открываю дверь к тебе… ты не заправил кровать – снова, и я вижу каждую складку на покрывале, на простыне, мне кажется, будто они застыли с ночи, сохраняя тебя…  
  
Здесь всё – ожидает тебя. Даже я.   
  
Я опускаю руку в остывшую воду, она такая же холодная, как ты сам, я провожу ладонью по стенкам, там, где твои плечи касались ванны, провожу по дну там, где… я утыкаюсь в ладони, смоченные этой водой, тру ими пылающее лицо.  
  
Я готов утопиться.  
  
*  
  
Я стою позади тебя, как цепной пес. Но какова цена моей верности?  
  
Я стою позади тебя, как дорожный мешок. Я жду, когда ты обернешься ко мне. Но ты не оборачиваешься.   
  
Ты улыбаешься женщинам, смеешься с мужчинами… поправляя перчатки, подтягивая их повыше на вены, будто одеяло под горло.   
  
Ты собираешь свои золотые волосы, точно стебли – все к одному, мягко сцарапывая с шеи подушечками смуглых, обернутых тканью пальцев, ловишь тонкие струны, чтобы подобрать все и перекинуть их к одному плечу. Изящество, с которым ты делаешь это – превосходит женское. Превосходит… Я смотрю на твою оголившуюся шею, пожирая глазами, точно голодный волк. Белые клыки проникают в янтарь…   
  
Какова твоя кровь на цвет? Какова на вкус?  
  
Он наклоняется к твоему уху, его дыхание заставляет мельчайшие нити твоих волос метаться в воздухе, его дыхание щекочет твою кожу… он говорит с тобой и ты оборачиваешься, оборачиваешься ко мне, ты произносишь что-то, но я вижу только, как твои губы шевелятся, я вижу только твои губы… Ты касаешься меня рукой, ты касаешься меня… и повторяешь: «Иди, Том. Ты свободен».  
  
И я отрываюсь от тебя – мучительный, горький стыд обжигает меня. Я сгораю в нем, уходя. Но когда я освобожусь?  
  
За спиной раздается тонкий, словно звон бубенцов, смех: «Лорд Голден, а вы не боитесь своего телохранителя?». Но я не слышу ответа.   
  
*  
  
Ты приводишь его в наши комнаты. Ты. Приводишь. Его. В наши. Комнаты. Дверь открывается вместе с этим ликующим дребезжащим смехом. Как ты смеешь?!  
  
Я смотрю на вас, и меня шатает от ярости. Что ты уставился на меня? Что ты уставился? Я не знаю, говорю ли вслух, но я готов заорать. Я хочу орать. И раскрошить твою голову голыми руками. Ты слишком заигрался, мой лорд!  
  
В твоих венах – смола.  
  
*  
  
Солнце скоро поднимется, и ты проснешься.   
  
Я смотрю на дно колодца, упираясь ладонями в камни, я бросаю в жерло ведро, пустое, оно болтается на поверхности воды… нужно пойти и заколоть тебя, а потом скинуть сюда, чтобы отравить воду, а потом выпить этой воды.   
  
Эда, я не хочу больше видеть, как ты, как он… Вода раскачивает порожнюю жестянку. Туда. Сюда.  
  
Я не хочу больше.  
  
Ничего.  
  
Но я возвращаюсь к тебе, как цепной пес. Что ты сделал со мной?  
  
Твои двери закрыты. «Моя любовь не имеет границ». Я смеюсь.   
  
*  
  
На пороге своей каморки в тусклом сумеречном свете я натыкаюсь на тебя, спящего на моей постели и обнимающего одеяло, точно человека. Ты такой хрупкий, такой прежний… ты слишком заигрался, мой Шут.   
  
Я укладываюсь рядом с тобой. Как мертвец на погребальный костер. И лежу в темноте, считая удары под ребрами, и не знаю, что делать. Я так зол на тебя и так тебе рад.  
  
Я поворачиваюсь и смотрю на тебя… ты вымотан, сон ничего не принес тебе, и ты просто спишь, как тот, кто смертельно устал. Я касаюсь пальцами твоего лица, но ты не просыпаешься, я целую тебя в лоб, там, где тревожно смыкаются брови, но ты не просыпаешься. Солнце еще не взошло. 


End file.
